i fall in love all over (every time i look at you)
by MissingMommy
Summary: Percy looks at his wife, husband, and child, and wonders how he got so lucky. :: Royalty!AU


The light snowfall barely adds to the snow sticking to the ground, but it does send shivers down his spine. Percy was never really one for the cold, but he can see the smile on his husband and their daughter's faces from the balcony, and even though the snow traps their laughter he wouldn't miss it for the world.

He loves the days of leisure like this, when the world isn't looking to him to be a role model and a guidance; they are few and far in between. There is no royal duties to attend to, no state dinners, or charity gala. It is a rare quiet day, with all four of them at home.

Oliver takes this time to teach their three year old to ride her pony. He teaches with patience and understanding. Percy can see how much Molly is enjoying the ride from here, and he can't mistake the proud look on Oliver's face. The dark brown pony had been gifted to Molly the day after her birth was announced to the masses, and Oliver, who had been a stableman most of his life, was eager to teach the girl to ride.

He hears footsteps behind him. When he looks, his wife comes to stand beside him. She has on light orange dress that compliments her sun kissed skin; it's simple compared to the gowns she wears for her royal duties, but there is no one to impress here. Her chestnut hair is pulled away from her heart shaped face. She stands with grace that is taught at court.

"I thought they would be done by now," Audrey says.

"You know Oliver; he'll spend forever with the horses if allowed to," he answers with a soft, fond smile.

A smile tugs at her lips. "It's about time for tea. I suppose I can send for one of the staff to bring it to us. I have news for you both."

"What news would that be?" he asks.

There's a mischievous glint in her eyes as her smile grows. It makes him fall in love all over again. "You'll find out when we're all ready for tea."

He leans over and kisses her softly, loving the fact that their home in Godric's Hollow allows them the privacy for displays of affections; when they're in public, with the paparazzi, it's frowned upon. Audrey calls for the closest guard to gather Oliver and Molly and then the two of them head towards the drawing room. Percy sighs as the warmth washes over him.

The maids are leaving after they've set up the tea when Molly bursts through the door, her cheeks red from the cold, and Oliver not too far behind her. "Mummy, Daddy, save me! The dragon is going to eat me!" she shrieks as she wraps her tiny arms around her mother's legs.

Audrey puts a hand on Molly's damp curls. She grins as she plays along, "You will not have her today, good dragon."

On impulse, Percy sweeps Molly off the ground and attacks her with kisses. "Maybe not, but I will."

She laughs and squirms until she finally cries out, "I give, Daddy! I give."

"Let's settle down," Audrey says, as Percy puts Molly down on her feet. Her cheeks are almost as red as her hair and her dress is a little rumpled.

Oliver kneels down next to Molly, and whispers conspiratorially, "Doesn't she know who we are?"

"Who are 'we'?" Audrey asks, raising an eyebrow perfectly.

Molly looks up at her mother, grinning widely as she exclaims proudly, "A knight and a dragon!"

"Well, good knight, it is time to settle down," she says easily, smiling, as she pats Molly's head. "Mummy has some news for you all."

Obediently, Molly climbs onto the couch. Her curls are loose, but there's a beautiful grin on her face. Oliver shoots Percy a questioning look, but when Percy shakes his head, Oliver takes a seat near Audrey. Percy sits next to Molly on the opposite couch and picks up a cup of tea from the tray.

Percy pushes his glasses up and studies her. With all eyes are on her, Audrey fidgets with her hands almost nervously, missing her usual clutch that curbs the instinct. This is how she was acting the first time she announced her pregnancy with Molly. Excitement runs through his veins, and despite the urge to say it himself, he refuses to spoil the surprise for his husband. They had been trying for another child for months now.

Finally, Audrey turns to meet Oliver's eyes. "I'm pregnant."

There's complete silence for a long moment after, before Oliver positively lights up as understanding dawns on him. Percy can see the tears welling in Oliver's eyes as he pulls Audrey close to him. Percy feels his sleeve being tugged on. He looks down to see Molly's curious blue eyes looking back at him.

"Why's Papa crying?"

"He's very happy, dear," he says, dropping a kiss to her flaming hair. Then he pokes her stomach. "And you're going to be a big sister!"

He watches the two of them, hugging and kissing with happiness, until Molly breaks them apart and settles between them, and he wonders if the baby will have Oliver's honey eyes or Audrey's hazel ones. He never knew that happiness could feel this perfect.

He didn't think he would get this when his parents had accepted the hand of a foreign Princess for him. He had searched high and low for ways out of the arranged marriage because his heart had already long since belonged to one of the stableman until he found the loophole that would allow him a husband and a wife. It had taken a lot of work, heartache, and tears to get them here; where Audrey and Oliver weren't jealous of each other or competing for his love, but instead just as much in love as Percy was with the both of them.

Percy watches as Oliver tickles Molly and wonders how he got so lucky.

* * *

Moresome: Arranged Marriage!AU

Debate club: arranged marriage!trope

Scavenger: 11. Fluffy

Geek pride, stand 4: wrap, long, warm; stand 1: (AU) Non-magical

Photography: 10. 'Slice of life'.

Film festival: 27. Positive

365: 261. Bisexual

Insane: 418. Leisure

Pokemon: Pokeball - i fall in all over (every time i look at you), Word: Lucky, Dialogue: "Doesn't she know who we are?" / "Who are we?", Word: Nervous

Character Appreciation: 8. (word) first

Disney: S4. Royalty!AU

Book club: Ruby: (emotion) excitement, (word) impulse, (weather) snow

Showtime: 27. (action) Crying

Lyric Alley: 5. Came to weeping

Emy's Emporium: 13. write a fic set within 24h

Angel's Arcade: (Color) Orange, (Quote) "You will not have her/him!", (AU) Royal


End file.
